The present invention relates generally to providing an electrical junction box that allows for easier attachment of incoming wires. In addition, the present invention provides an electrical junction box that allows for a neater and more ordered wiring. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for ordering and wiring an electrical junction box.
In the field of electrical boxes and related wiring in homes, facilitating the connection and switching needed to make home and commercial wiring safe and convenient. As with most adaptations, the uses of these electrical boxes have remained relatively static. Typically, the use of electrical boxes has called for manual wiring and threading, adjusting or passing masses of wires through the boxes. When and where there is a need to troubleshoot the work or connections, the wires are essentially pulled out which adds time as well as other avoidable electrical concerns.
Currently, electrical boxes and devices are essentially hand wired. The electrician pulls various wires into an electrical box and twists many of the wires together using multiple wire nuts and attaches remaining wires to each of the electrical devices (e.g. switches, outlets, etc.). The electrician then shoves the jumbled mass of wires into the electrical box and hopes there's enough room to screw the devices in over the lump of wires in the back of the box. Later, when a circuit needs troubleshooting, an electrician has to pull out the mass of wires and spend a great deal of time figuring out which wire goes where.
The prior art contains several references showing various types of electrical junction boxes. None of the inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for an electrical junction box system that provides for a neater and more ordered wiring of electrical junction boxes to enhance the safety of the process for the homeowner and provider of electrical services and equipment. The present invention is also an opportunity to retrofit currently used equipment.